Becoming a Sex God
by ten81CSI
Summary: Flack needs some tips, and the Sex God is there. Adam/Oc Flack/Oc. Rated M for sexual content


**Title: **_ Becoming a Sex God_

**Disclaimer:**_ CBS own CSI:NY, and Flack and Adam. I own Kylie and Kaiden Flack. Nik Nak17 owns Niki Foxx._

**A/N: **_Please forgive my somewhat perverted and dirty mind. :D_

* * *

He let out a deep breath, trying not to punch Adam in the face. He couldn't believe he was asking Adam for sex tips. And not only that, Adam was his baby sister's boyfriend. What Adam was telling him, he was doing with Kylie. And that disturbed him more than just a tad bit. But he needed help with the ladies. He hadn't been on his A-game lately. Word around the lab was, Adam was a Sex God.

"Flack," Adam said, snapping his finger in front of Flack's face.

"What?" Flack snapped, shaking his head, as he glanced at Adam, who was holding a dry erase marker in his hand.

"What does Niki like?"

"What do you mean?" Flack asked.

"What are her turn ons?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows, about to write what Flack was going to say on the whiteboard in front of him.

"I'm not telling you that, Ross," Flack barked.

"Hey. You asked for my help," Adam shrugged, placing the lid on the marker. "I don't need sex tips. I'm the Sex God."

"Do I have to tell you?" Flack blushed.

"Alright," Adam shrugged. "I can tell you what Kales likes."

"Alright, fine," Flack said, scrunching his face in disgust. "I guess she kind of likes anything. She's horny all the time. I'm never getting turned down, I just…she hasn't really liked it lately."

"Okay," Adam nodded his head, clearly unaware of how embarrassed Flack was. "It's science, basically. That's why I'm good at it. Relationships. I mean, I'm like this big dork here, but Kales and I…we've got a good relationship. It's basically listening. Women like when you listen. And I don't mean just when they talk. I mean when you touch them a certain way or kiss a certain spot. Pay attention to how they react. If they don't moan, they don't like it. If they moan, it's a hotspot. Keep doing whatever you just did. Basically. And be assertive."

"Assertive?" Flack asked raising his eyebrows.

"Pin her down and tell her what you wanna do to her," Adam nodded his head, pulling the lid off the marker, and turning towards the white board. He drew something and then turned back to Flack.

"You pin my sister down!" Flack said, scrunching his face n disgust.

"Hell," Adam stopped in his tracks and wiped the grin from his face. "No. Nope. That's gross. Ehw! Girls hate that. Don't hurt them. Be nice," he shook his head, hoping he had just saved his ass from getting beat.

"What's that?" Flack asked, trying to compose his anger. He nodded his head towards the drawing Adam had just drew.

"That's a puppy," Adam said.

"Why the fuck is there a puppy on the board?"

"You are Niki's puppy," Adam informed Flack. "I chose puppies as an analogy cause that's what Niki likes."

"So you are…."

"You don't want the answer to that," Adam shook his head, turning back to the board. "So when puppies are good and do good things that their owners like they get treats. The more satisfying you are in bed, the more often you're gonna get laid. It's science. You give a girl what she wants she's gonna love yah."

Flack shook his head. "I know all this, Ross."

"Obviously not because I'm getting laid and you aren't."

"You're getting laid because for some odd reason my sister is turned on by geeks."

Adam shook his head. "All women are turned on by geeks. So step aside because Niki is gonna find a geek unless you can prove to her your all big and manly and strong and can make her hot." Adam gulped when he saw the look on Flack's face. He was getting pissed again. "Those are Niki's words," Adam added. "She said that before."

"And you would know…."

"Kylie and Niki talk about boys all the time," Adam shrugged. "Do you want my help or what?"

"I'm good," Flack said. "I think I've learned enough for today."

"Fine," Adam shrugged. "Don't expect to be getting some tonight, or for the rest of your life."

"Will you just tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Flack groaned. "This is really weird."

Adam sighed. "Well what have you guys been doing lately?"

"I don't know," Flack shrugged. "Just normal stuff I guess."

"And that's where you're going wrong my friend," Adam nodded his head. "Girls don't get off to just normal stuff."

"Every girl," Flack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's hard for that," Adam shrugged. "If I have to explain this, then we have problems."

Flack shook his head, "You don't, I think I've got it. So what else should I do? I mean I don't do kinky."

"Ask her what she wants to do to you," Adam shrugged. "I bet that'll work. Niki's an experienced girl."

"But she tells me to do what I want to do to her."

"So, switch it up," Adam suggested, cleaning the whiteboard. "And good luck. I gotta go. Kales and I have to pick up our wedding rings before the store closes."

"Bye," Flack said, standing up. He couldn't believe he just took Sex 101 from his soon to be brother-in-law.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

_

* * *

_

"Adam," Kylie giggled, as Adam pressed his beard against her bare stomach. "That tickles."

"Really?" Adam asked, grinning as he recalled the conversation he had with Flack just a few hours prior.

Kylie pulled his chin from her stomach. "Stop," she giggled, as continued to rub it against her.

"Kaiden likes it too," he said, continuing to rub his chin against her.

"Kiss me," she giggled, tugging his chin towards her. He wasn't as strong as her, so he didn't have a say the second time, when she pulled him towards her.

"Yes ma'am," Adam smiled, pressing his lips to hers.

"No," she shook her head. "That was a pathetic kiss."

"Was not," Adam laughed, setting his head on the pillow. Kylie turned on her side to face him. She set her hand on his chin and gave him a smile. "Your brother thinks Niki isn't being satisfied."

"What!" Kylie laughed out loud. "Niki not satisfied? And he came to you?"

"Baby. I'm the man around the lab when it comes to sex. Alright Danny is a player, and Flack is too, but I'm the one who gets sex."

"Really?" Kylie laughed.

"You can't say I'm not one of the better guys you've been with."

"I didn't say that. But Niki and my brother?"

"Niki and your brother," Adam nodded his head.

"Niki would have said something."

"Not if she was embarrassed."

"Please. She would die to let me know Flack hasn't been giving her orgasms. It's all she brags about."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Your brother thinks I'm better at sex than him. That's the point I'm trying to make."

"Please don't make me have to figure that out," Kylie laughed. "Or put it in Niki's mind that she has to try that."

"No," Adam shook his head. "I don't want her to even think that. She'll be trying to get all over me."

Kylie let out a laugh and gave Adam a kiss. "Are you done being weirded out now?"

Adam nodded his head, and sat back up to give Kylie another kiss. "I love you," he told her.

"I know," she giggled leaning over him. "Let's play a game."

"A game?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrow, as Kylie pulled her handcuffs from the nightstand.

She nodded her head, and gave Adam a smile. "Whoever is completely naked first loses. And the winner gets to handcuff the loser to the bed, and do whatever they want to them."

"And how do you get naked?" Adam asked a smirk on his face. He was definitely going to win this.

Kylie stood up and sat on the floor to pull something from under the bed. "Who ever loses a song on hard, has to take off a piece of clothing."

"Baby, you and I both know who's better at guitar hero. This is going to be a piece of cake."

Kylie shook her head a grin on her face. "I've been practicing. Be prepared to get naked."

"Yeah, right," Adam laughed. "I get 90's on expert. Hard is too easy."

"Better hope you can back that trash talkin' up," Kylie smirked, heading towards the TV to turn on the Xbox.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

**_

* * *

_**

The first song she had let him win. She had seductively wiggled her feet out of her purple fuzzy socks with a giggle. The second song, she watched him yank his shirt off, with a "Should have worn socks, bunny." The third song, she lost by 4%, and slowly pulled her black sweater over her head, letting out another giggle when Adam rolled his eyes at the t-shirt she still had on underneath.

"You're a cheater," he informed her, kissing her neck.

"Stop," she said, picking another song to play. "You aren't naked yet."

"And you're getting naked first," he informed her.

The fourth song, she pulled off her gray t-shirt. And the fifth, she stood up to wiggle out of her jeans, and shook her ass in front of Adam. The sixth, Adam pulled his own jeans off, sitting in just his boxers. Kylie was wearing matching purple panties and bra.

"You would match your socks with your underwear," Adam laughed. Kylie nodded her head in agreement.

"I would," she giggled as she pressed play for their seventh song of the night. And when Kylie lost, she allowed Adam to undo the clasp of her bra. She wasn't about to let him win the last song. She needed to win so she could handcuff him to the bedpost, but she also knew that the probability of her winning was slim to none.

"You aren't winning," Adam smirked, as he pressed the buttons on his guitar quickly.

"You're distracting me," Kylie shouted, her tongue sticking out as she squinted at the screen.

Adam let out a chuckle as he watched his fiancé concentrate. He was kicking her ass, there wasn't a doubt about that. And as soon as this song was over, he was going to pick her up and throw her on the bed.

"Baby," Kylie whined at the end of the song. "You did that on purpose," she said sticking her bottom lip out.

Adam gave her a smile. "I beat you fair and square," he informed her, standing up to turn the TV off. "So guess what my demand is?"

"Get naked and get on the bed," Kylie giggled, climbing onto the bed. "So. Whatchya gonna do to me?"

"Oh you'll see," Adam grinned, pulling her underwear off before taking her let rest and handcuffing it. He lifted her arm up towards the bedpost, and wrapped the handcuff around a pole, then grabbed her right wrist. "Comfortable?" he asked her.

"Mhmm," she nodded her head as Adam pressed kisses along her stomach.

"Now," Adam said, tracing shapes with his tongue around her belly button. "If you want me to stop, you can tell me too."

Kylie gave him a smile. "I'm good," she told him giving him a wink.

"And after you've had enough you can ask me to un-handcuff you."

Kylie nodded her head and waited patiently as Adam ran his hands along her body, clearly amused with her reactions to his touches.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Adam," Kylie moaned as Adam ran his tongue up and down her thighs. "Adam, un-handcuff me," she breathed.

Adam nodded his head, and reached for the key to let her go. When her hands were free she wrapped them around Adam's neck, and pushed him on his back. It was her turn to do whatever she wanted. "I'm about to make you scream," she informed him, sitting on top of him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Kylie traced lazy circles on Adam's bare back as he lie on his stomach beside her, his arm wrapped around her naked waist. "That was so incredibly hot," he mumbled into his pillow. "You've never been so sexy. And you. Are always sexy." He pulled Kylie closer towards him, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, as his hand traveled underneath the sheets.

"Adam," Kylie giggled as he ran his hand up and down her leg. She grabbed his hand and pulled it from the sheet. "You already got lucky once tonight."

"That was more than luck," Adam said, kissing Kylie's lip. "God was on my side for that one."

"Oh please don't say that," Kylie sighed. "God is only on your side during sex when he wants babies to be made."

"Okay, fine. I take it back," Adam laughed.

Kylie rolled her eyes when she heard her cell phone go off on her nightstand. But somehow during their previous activities, Kylie had wound up on Adam's side of the bed. "Hand me my phone?"

Adam nodded his head and handed her phone over.

"Flack," Kylie yawned into the phone.

"Kales, your brother is so fucking amazing," Niki yelled into the phone.

"Why?" Kylie asked.

"He has not been doing good in bed. Like big time. But he just let me do WHATEVER to him! Your brother just gave me the best orgasm ever!"

"Ehw!" Kylie shrugged. "God Niki that's fucking gross. Don't call me and say stuff like that."

"I'm sorry! I thought you should know about my beautiful sex life and how wonderful your brother makes me feel."

"Hanging up," Kylie said, flipping her phone shut. "I don't know what you said to Donnie," she said turning to Adam. "But I should probably kill you for it."

"Why?" Adam smirked.

"Niki just informed me of some gross things."

"Oh damn," Adam grinned. "I guess I really am a Sex God.

* * *

Reviews?? :D spanksss.


End file.
